


That Fucking Omega

by cryme_anocean



Series: Tell Me Your Life Story [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Happy Ending, Jealous Mickey, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Mickey, alpha Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: It's the start of a new school year and Ian gets paired up with an omega in one of his classes. This pisses Mickey off which leads to fight after fight. Finally, they both have enough of it. Something has to change.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Tell Me Your Life Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169927
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	That Fucking Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this next installment took so long to arrive. I had a rough week. I had to put down my precious baby Penelope, the dog in my profile photo. I needed to take some time for me. But here I am with a jealous Mickey short fic. The next installment will likely be about them mating. I hope you all enjoy!

It’s the start of his junior year and Mickey couldn’t be more excited. He’d spent the whole summer with Ian. They’d gone on a vacation to Clearwater, Florida and it was Mickey’s first time seeing the beach. While they were there, Ian had insisted on mating him. He’d begged Mickey while sliding in and out of him one night. The sex was so good it almost muddled his mind, but he knew they weren’t ready and refused. Instead, he let Ian imprint on him. Ian’s scent filled Mickey’s pores and suddenly it wasn’t just his scent, but both of theirs that he emitted. Not only did Ian imprint on him over the summer, but he got his own apartment. It was small but perfect for the privacy Mickey had been craving.

Perfect. Everything is fucking perfect. Until Ian comes home smelling like omega. It’s subtle at first. Fuck, Ian always smells a little bit like omegas. He has classes with them, sees them at hockey games, and bumps into them throughout the day. But this is different. This is… scenting. Intentional. The omega was trying to stake its claim on him and it boils Mickey’s blood.

“The fuck is that smell?” Mickey asks as soon as Ian sits down at the little dining table. He sets food in front of Mickey, a plate of Kraft Mac and Cheese, and scoops a forkful of it into his mouth. “Hello?” Mickey demands.

“I’m really not sure what you’re talking about.” Ian says and Mickey thinks he’s being honest. Wants him to be being honest.

“The omega that’s all over you?”

“Oh, Cam? We have a class together and we’re in a group.”

“That doesn’t answer my fucking question, Gallagher.”

“ _Ian_.” He corrects him with a firm look in his eye, “Stop calling me Gallagher when you’re pissed.”

“Stop letting omegas rub all over you and I’ll stop calling you Gallagher, _Gallagher_.”

Ian grits his teeth and glares at Mickey. “No one is rubbing all over me except for you, you jealous omega.” Mickey has half a mind to toss his water over Ian’s face right now. He doesn’t say anything, though, and instead finishes his meal.

\--

The scenting continues throughout the weeks. Mickey and Ian fight over it almost every time for the first week and then Mickey loses the energy. Instead, he stays silently pissed off and starts staying in his dorm more often. He’s still rooming with Liza this year, although she’s finally settled out of her hoe phase and isn’t there much either. He likes the silence of the dorm room, the peace and quiet away from Ian and their screaming matches.

“So? You wanna tell me why you’re sulking around here instead of up Ian’s ass?” Liza asks him one night.

“You don’t wanna hear it.” He shakes his head and she laughs.

“Fuck you, I don’t wanna hear it. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to.”

“No, I mean you already hate Ian, this won’t help.”

“So he’s fucking around on you?” She asks and Mickey wants to correct her, wants to tell her to fuck off and that she’s wrong. But with the way Ian smells coming home from that class? How can he? His silence seems to be enough for her. “How many times have I told you he’d do this? A guy like that doesn’t settle down. He’s got more popularity in his little finger than we both have combined. And I’m pretty fucking popular.” That gets a snort from Mickey and she smiles.

“I don’t know that he’s fucking around on me.” He says honestly.

“Not knowing ain’t exactly better.” He knows she’s right. “You gotta leave him. You gotta take your shit and get out of there.”

He shakes his head, “I fucking can’t. How can I when that asshole imprinted on me?”

He and Liza don’t talk much anymore and while he knows she can probably smell it, she may not have realized it. Which is why he isn’t surprised when she responds with, “You let him imprint? Are you crazy?”

“I don’t fucking know! He wanted to mate. Kept begging me while we were fucking and I said he could imprint on me instead.”

“You dumb bitch.” She laughs without any humor and comes to sit next to him on his bed. She rubs his back soothingly and Mickey sighs. He feels stuck. Stuck with an alpha who doesn’t want him. Stuck with an alpha who lets other omegas scent him while Mickey is waiting around for him like an idiot. “I hate this for you, you know.” And he does know. He hates it for himself.

\--

Mickey spends the next week avoiding Ian. He stays in the dorm—mostly alone because Liza is off at the Theta Chi house with Kody—and focuses on his homework. When Liza is at the dorms they watch The Office on the little TV sitting on top of her desk. The week goes by slowly and Mickey gets notifications from Ian all week begging him to come over and talk. Mickey thinks he knows exactly what is going to happen when he goes. Ian is going to break up with him. He knows it.

But he misses Ian so fucking much. His heart aches without him and he wonders if that’s because he loves him or because he’s imprinted on. Maybe both, he decides.

Finally, Ian shows up at the dorm room and stands outside until Mickey opens up. Liza isn’t there to tell him not to, so he does. He opens the door and there is Ian standing in front of him. He doesn’t smell like the omega. He just smells like Ian. And it makes Mickey sick to his stomach to be away from him.

“You’re a little shit for staying away this long.” Ian says as he barges into the room.

Mickey snorts and closes the door behind him. He turns around to stare at Ian. His eyes are fiery and his hair is wet. That makes Mickey nervous. Was he with the omega? Is that why he showered? His heart nearly stops at the thought.

“You’re a little shit for not doing anything about that omega.” He shoots back but he knows he isn’t in the mood for fighting. He isn’t going to do this every time they see each other. _Is this it?_ He wonders.

“I _can’t_ , I’ve told you. Cam is my group partner for this stupid class. What am I supposed to do?” Ian has asked him this question over and over but he doesn’t know the answer.

“How the fuck should I know?”

“ _Mickey_ ,” It sounds like a whine and Ian moves in to hold him. He wants to be held. So fucking badly he wants to be held. But he steps back and shakes his head, more for himself than Ian. “Come on, Mickey. Stop being like this.”

“I can’t stop being like this until you stop fucking around with someone else.”

“You know I would never do that, Mickey. I would never fuck around on you. I’m _not_ fucking around on you.” He insists and this time Mickey allows Ian to grab onto him when he steps forward. He stands there, being held by Ian, being comforted by his scent. He even closes his eyes and inhales him in. Mickey feels sick to his stomach again, but this time not because they’re apart. He feels sick to his stomach because, underneath the shampoo and the soap and the cologne and the pheromones, Mickey can smell the omega on him. Still, he can smell him.

So Mickey does what he does best and brings his knee up to Ian’s groin. When he doubles over in pain, Mickey steps back and glares at him. “Get the fuck out.” He grinds out from between his clenched teeth and turns his back. “Get out before I call for help.”

\--

Mickey sits alone in a booth in Mac and Joe’s, sulking over a Jack and orange juice. His eyes feel raw from rubbing to keep his anger at bay. He and Ian had another fight. Another stupid fucking fight over that omega who keeps scenting him. It’s all that damn teacher’s fault for making Ian pair up with him. That stupid fucking omega.

He rubs his eyes again with the heels of his hands when he hears, “Hi there.” Mickey looks up to find a tall, handsome alpha leaning on the side of the booth. His face is gentle and he motions to the seat across from Mickey, “Mind if I sit?”

He should tell him to fuck off. He should tell him he has a boyfriend and he isn’t interested. But he doesn’t. Instead he just nods slightly and takes another sip of his drink.

“I’m Jake,” The alpha introduces himself.

“Mickey.”

“Mickey,” He rolls the name around his tongue, “What’s an omega like you doing at a bar alone on a Friday night?”

“Jack shit is what I’m doing.” He responds and suddenly feels suffocated by the alpha’s pheromones. He’s scenting, trying to get a feel for Mickey’s own scent.

“Just nursing a drink, huh?” Mickey wonders why Jake can’t smell Ian on him. Or maybe he can and he just doesn’t care.

Mickey knows better than this. Knows better than to provoke Ian by even talking with an alpha interested in him. The first time this happened Ian found him and practically tore his throat out that night while they were fucking. He was covered in marks.

But even so, he says, “What about you? You make it a habit to pick up omegas in shitty bars?”

Jake’s eyes dance with amusement as he smirks, “Is that what I’m doing? Picking you up?”

Mickey’s phone vibrates at that and he’s getting yet another call from Ian—he assumes anyway. It’s almost enough to keep him from what he’s about to do. Almost.

“I guess so.” He replies and his tongue feels thick.

“Finish up that drink then and I’ll take you home.” Jake smirks and Mickey feels sick. Like, really fucking sick. His eyes go wide and he stands up, bolting to the bathroom to puke. He throws up, wishing he had Ian’s comforting hands rubbing his back. Jake is suddenly behind him, his pheromones giving him away.

Mickey wipes his mouth with his arm and flushes the toilet, standing. Jake is sneering down at him, arms crossed. “You didn’t feel like telling me you’re imprinted on?”

“That a problem for you?” He shoots back. “There’s no fucking way you couldn’t smell him on me.”

“I don’t make it a habit to sleep with dudes who puke at the thought. I just figured he was a boyfriend. Didn’t realize how serious it was.” With that, Jake leaves the bathroom and Mickey stands alone in front of the sink.

He stares at himself in the mirror, feeling sick again. He has to break this fucking bond. Has to get Ian out of his system. That bastard can do whatever he pleases until they mate, but Ian felt it necessary to fucking imprint on him. Mickey’s stuck until he breaks the bond.

He splashes water on his face and walks back out to the bar. He finishes off his drink from his booth and leaves, heading back to order an Uber from High Street. It takes less than five minutes to get back to Ian’s apartment. He heads inside, using his key, and finds Ian sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

He looks up at Mickey after a second of him standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. “Do you want to break up?” Ian asks suddenly and Mickey feels his heart drop to his feet.

_This is it_ , he thinks, _that fucking omega is better than me, isn’t he?_

He doesn’t say anything, just stares at Ian blankly. _No_ is caught in his throat. His tongue feels thick like he can’t say a damn word.

“Well?” Ian prompts, his eyes red and puffy like he’s been crying. Ian’s always been a fucking crybaby.

Mickey just shrugs. If he says no he’ll look desperate. So he doesn’t say a thing.

“I don’t want to,” Ian announces, “I love you. I love you so fucking much but I don’t know what to do when you’re so miserable.”

“Who’s miserable? Stop projecting your shit onto people.” Mickey fires back immediately. He sure as fuck isn’t miserable.

“Shut up.” Ian says it so casually but with so much malice. “You are. I come back from class and every time you’re here all I get from you is shit.”

“Yeah, because you let that fucking omega scent you.” He argues. “How is that suddenly my fault? You can never take responsibility for shit, Gallagher.”

“So you’re fucking miserable.”

“Fuck you is what I am. I’m sick and tired of you letting other omegas rub up on you, but I can’t even go home with another dude without throwing up. I’m sick of being your bitch boy while you run around on me.” He grits his teeth as soon as the words are out. Ian just stares at him in silence. He sits there as if Mickey just made his point. “Fine, then.” Mickey cedes, “If you want to break up with me then fine. But don’t put that shit on me like I’m the one doing it.”

“I just fucking said I don’t want to break up. I don’t want you to leave, Mickey. I want to mate you, claim you, right fucking now to show you how dedicated I am to you, but you won’t let me. And then you say shit about throwing up when you try to go home with someone while you stink like an alpha. So clearly you want out.”

“And I just fucking said stop projecting onto me.” Mickey pauses and locks eyes with Ian, feel as if he needs to bare his soul suddenly. “I want to feel secure. I want to feel like you want me. And I don’t fucking feel that way right now.”

Ian just stares at him, dumbfounded. He takes a deep breath like he’s going to say something but then doesn’t. Mickey has nothing left to say.

“I’m sorry.” Ian breathes and Mickey feels like this is it. This is the moment when Ian breaks up with him. “I didn’t know you felt that way. I’m sorry.” He stands up and wraps Mickey in his arms, pulling him into his chest. Ian smells so comforting and Mickey hates himself for leaning into it. “I love you.” Ian says again.

Mickey stays silent but he doesn’t pull away from Ian. “You love me?” Ian asks poking him in his ribs.

Mickey scoffs, “You know I love you, insecure alpha.”

“Let me mate you.” Ian says then and pulls back to look at him.

“You know why we can’t.”

“No, I know why you say we can’t. So let me mate you. Please. I want you to know that you’re all I want. This shit wouldn’t even be a problem if you were mine and I was yours. You know that. So let me prove to you how much I love you.”

“I know you love me, Ian.” Mickey shakes his head and steps out of Ian’s grasp.

“Not enough. You don’t know it enough to not run and hide from me when you’re feeling insecure. You don’t know it enough to not think I want to run around on you. I want _you_ , Mick. Please. _Please_. This isn’t the heat of the moment. This is real and I want you. Forever.”

“Again, you fucking know why we can’t. You only have one semester left after this and you’re done. Gone. I’m stuck here for another year. Do you really want to be stuck here with me?”

“ _Yes_.” He says emphatically. He’s nodding so desperately and reaching out to pull Mickey back in. “How many times do I have to say yes?”

“One fucking million. You don’t know what you’re saying, man.”

“I do, Mickey, I do. I know what this means. I know I’d stay in Oxford for a year until you graduate. I know I’d work at the Family Resource Center for a year and then we’d decide together where to move. I know I’d move you in here and we’d live together. I know this is what I want.”

Hearing Ian’s plan makes his stomach hurt. It feels sickening, the idea of mating. Not because he doesn’t want to, he sure as fuck does, but because he’s never heard Ian’s plan before. Maybe Ian didn’t have a plan until now and that stresses him out. Maybe he’s always had this plan and that stresses him out even more.

“I planned on asking you in a more romantic way, but shit it feels like it should be now. Let me mate you, please. I want to be with you.”

Mickey’s tongue darts out to the corner of his mouth and he takes a deep breath. “Yeah, okay. Let’s fucking do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed let me know with kudos or comments or both! As always I love you and can't wait to come back for more.


End file.
